


Book List

by Medicore



Series: Hamliza Oneshots [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, School, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore
Summary: Eliza needs to find a book.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamliza Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108793
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Book List

Eliza looked at the book list that was in her hands. She was supposed to pick one of the books off the list for her English class to do a book project on, but too many seemed uninteresting and the rest seemed so very interesting. What was she supposed to do? Eliza stood in the center of the library as she tried to figure this out. She probably looked like a total idiot. 

“Um, excuse me, do you need help finding a book?” a voice called behind her. She quickly spun around to look at who it was. A boy wearing a dark gray hoodie with his dark brown hair tied into a ponytail was staring at her. Alexander Hamilton. She felt blush creeping up onto her face and looked away from him, but then met his eyes again to not be awkward. He had such pretty brown eyes. Her crush on the boy was just helpless, honestly embarrassing sometimes. 

“Ah! Um, I, um… uh, yeah, I do.” Eliza stammered, thrusting the list into Alexander’s hands, touching them for a moment too long. “I have to do a book project. And um, I’m not sure what book I should choose for it.” 

Alexander glanced at the top of the list and Eliza could have sworn that his eyes had lit up. “Oh, you’re Elizabeth Schuyler! I thought I knew you, haha. I’m Alexander Hamilton. And, uh, I think that I have a good book for you; I’ve read it myself and was even thinking about reading it again.” He seemed to hesitate before speaking, as if he was nervous. Why would he be nervous? That wasn’t the well-known Alexander. 

“Oh, that’s cool! Maybe we could do a type of thing where we meet up and read it together.” That was a bold move. Eliza wasn’t normally the type of person to suggest things like that; she was normally too shy and embarrassed. So why did she just do it now? 

Alexander’s face lit up and he beamed at her. “That would be awesome! Here, I’ll get us copies of the book.” Then he ran away into a section of the library, leaving her standing there. She looked out the window and gazed upon the falling snow, beginning to shiver, wishing that she had worn something warmer than a light blue blouse and a black skirt. 

Alexander came back with two books and gave Eliza one copy. The book had a pretty cover and a beautiful font. She read the cursive with ease. 

“The Poisoned Heart?” She looked up at Alexander, who appeared to be blushing. “Um, yeah. The title may sound corny, but, um, it’s quite good. Uh, at least I think it’s good, I don’t know about you. But I do hope you like it.”

“Thanks, Alexander.” Eliza took the book and held it close to her chest, shivering again. The library was always freezing since the air condition broke. Alexander looked outside and his eyes widened before turning back to Eliza. 

“Elizabeth, it’s snowing quite badly.” Eliza noticed the slight cringe that he did, probably because he stated the obvious. “And, um, you don’t seem to have a jacket or anything. I have a spare sweater in my locker, do you want me to get you one and walk you home?”

Eliza giggled and nodded. “I’d like that, Alexander.”


End file.
